


the one where matt gets a boner

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Boners, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boners, Gen, M/M, Vampires, dont worry nothing actually happens matt just suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt gets a boner while his vampire cousin drinks his blood. this sucks in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where matt gets a boner

bloodletting isn't an altogether unpleasant experience, matt decides once the initial pain of the bite wears off. all he has to do is lie limp while andrew works at his throat, sucking blood from his cousin's jugular to fill his own veins. the fangs are definitely hard to get used to, but the thought of the bruises they'll leave behind, always so dark and colorful against matt's light skin, has tingles running down his spine. he shouldn't like them as much as he does, he really shouldn't, but he can't help it -- it's kind of hot, knowing he's been claimed by someone, that he's so  _ vital _ to them that they need his very  _ blood _ to survive -- even if that  _ someone _ is his cousin.    
  
it doesn't help that andrew's so close to him right now, hands pressed into either side of the pillow behind matt's head as he crouches over him on the bed with his hips locked between his knees. it also really doesn't help that his lips are so soft, and that they're pressing rhythmically against the sensitive skin of his throat as if they're making sweet sweet love to it. and it really, really,  _ really _ doesn't help that andrew's making these soft little moaning sounds deep in his throat between each gurgling gulp of blood. in fact, all of these things are making matt grip the covers beneath him and bite his own lip so hard it's as if he's trying to draw blood too, maybe to keep it from going  _ south.  _ the last thing he needs to do is make this awkward. they're only inches apart right now and matt clenches his jaw as andrew takes another great slurp from his neck and slides his wet bottom lip across his skin. matt feels gravity increasing beneath him and his stomach flips over and then --   
  
\-- he's got a boner. he's got a boner and he hopes andrew isn't planning on sitting on his  _ lap _ anytime soon or he's going to be in for a nasty surprise. he tries to ignore it in hopes that it'll just disappear but the heat now pooled in his gut is overpowering his senses and he can't do anything but let it wash over his body in waves, bringing sweat to his forehead and palms as his lungs tremble around every breath. if this -- this whole  _ letting his cousin drink his blood directly out of his neck _ thing -- was fucked up before, god, it's really fucked up now. why'd he have to get a  _ kink _ for it? he's so mortified he almost wishes andrew would suck him dry so he'd never have to face him afterward. or at least drink enough that he  _ loses his boner. _ __  
  
you'd think it'd be hard to blush when your blood's being dragged out of your neck but matt manages to do it, somehow, somewhere between andrew's moans and his own body's betrayal. trying to keep his breath even, he clutches the covers tighter and lets out his own low groan of frustration and ecstasy as andrew continues to move his mouth against his throat and light his brain up like a fireworks show. one of said fireworks ends up burning him shortly afterward when andrew abruptly yanks his fangs out of his throat and the sudden pain shocks matt out of his unfortunate sexual haze, making him grasp for the wound at his throat. andrew ducks in the way of his hands and licks at it before he can find it, a move that just drops him right back into the grasp of his twisted arousal. the only thought he can form inside his head is  _ please don't sit down please don't sit down _ but of course andrew ends up sitting somewhere around his waistline and matt lets out a strangled noise that has andrew almost jumping off him in surprise. matt squeezes shut his eyes so he doesn't have to witness andrew turning around to figure out what's wrong.   
  
"...dude..."   
  
he never imagined a person who just gave him a raging hard-on would call him "dude".   
  
"...are you  __ serious ?”

  
well, to be fair, he never imagined any of this.   
  
"shut up. oh my god  _ shut _ \--"   
  
andrew doesn't say anything else, opting instead to quickly swing his leg over matt's hip with nothing but a noise of disgust and lay down with his back to him. matt takes a deep, deep breath. his lips open and close, flounder for words, an apology, an explanation, and then:   
  
"i don't know."   
  
it's going away now that andrew's no longer on top of him, now that his lips are gone and all matt has is a cold wet spot on his throat to remember them by. (and some bruises, he reminds himself, but those will come later.)   
  
"whatever, dude," andrew grumbles, "i don't really want to think about it."   
  
the heat leaves him like his blood did. the shame, along with a frighteningly strong desire to do it all over again, stays.

**Author's Note:**

> i also dont know


End file.
